


The Crofters Incident of 2018

by expiredbruise



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Humor, i love this idea too much asdfghjkl, to make up for saturdays fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: based on That One Tumblr Post: "There’s always a constant war of who gets the last jar of Crofters and it mostly consists of Patton saying there’s only one left and Logan and Roman making direct eye contact from across the room in a tense silent standoff.Whoever moves first triggers them dashing for the fridge like their lives depend on it.One time Deceit took it during their standoff and they both hunted him down with a vengeance.Needless to say they don’t have to worry about him doing it again."





	The Crofters Incident of 2018

**Author's Note:**

> if you know which tumblr post I'm talking about: I forgot to do the 2nd rb prompt oops so just take this
> 
> also i'll leave the link for u to copy paste if u wanna see it bc I'm lazy

Patton closed the door to the fridge, picking up his blue pen and clicking the bottom. “Guess I’ll have to add Crofters to the grocery list. There’s only one left.” A thud could be heard from the living room, and a dancing Cinderella suddenly stilled on the screen. The room that was once bustling with chatter and laughter was eerily still. “Guys?”

The moral side swung his head through the doorway and saw Logan and Roman sharing a tension-filled stare. Nobody blinked. Nobody moved.

That was, until, Roman made a mad dash for the kitchen. Patton squealed and hid behind the stove while Logan hurled himself at Roman. With an ‘oof’, Roman hit the ground, but scattered back up after Logan speedily ran up the stairs. Patton slowly stood from his crouched position and adjusted his glasses. _What?_

It had been a week after The Crofters Incident Of 2018, and everything was normal. No staring, no burning eyes of hatred or jealousy. It was getting late, about 8, when Virgil shuffled into the kitchen. He looked more awake than he had the entire day. He looked through cabinets and drawers while Patton cleaned cookie dough off the counter, Logan watched late-night Steve Harvey, and Roman filled in a Mad Libs. Patton barely looked up when Virgil started looking through the fridge. “Running low on Crofters, half a jar left.” Sudden silence filled the room. No pencils scratching, no ‘survey says’ coming from the TV. A confused look passed Virgil. “What? Did I say something?”

The thick air in the room scared away Virgil, making him sink down only with a granola bar. Patton, not wanting to witness the fiasco from last time, left as well. The silence hung between the two remaining sides.

This time, Roman didn’t move. Logan didn’t budge, either. Their eyes pierced each others, a competitive glare hiding behind chocolate brown orbs. Their attention was divided when a clinking came from the kitchen. They turned. A sly smile came from the guilty Deceit.

“What? Were you going to eat this? Sorry, I didn’t kn-” Deceit was knocked to the ground when both Roman and Logan pounced on the dark side. A shriek ripped through the kitchen when the fanciful and logical facets threw the glass jar on a pillow in the living room. After Deceit finally wrestled out of the sides’ grip, he sunk out with a sour look and a ‘nice seeing you’.

Ignoring their differences, Roman and Logan shared the last jar of crofters that night.

**Author's Note:**

> https://creative-robot.tumblr.com/post/173242661428/theres-always-a-constant-war-of-who-gets-the-last


End file.
